avant-garde
by Amethyst Darkness
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was told all his life that his art was bland. Cold. Empty. He never would have thought his muse would come in the form of a basketball player who was everything his art was not.


Sasuke watched the game with little interest, blatantly ignoring Naruto's ramble about the players. It was five minutes into the second quarter and Konoha Leaves were losing by six points.

"Look – player switch! Sakura-chan's finally coming in – teme, look, she's the cute pink haired one!" Naruto flailed, hitting Sasuke in the arm that may or may not have been by accident.

Out of curiosity, he looked and immediately spotted her since her hair colour wasn't exactly inconspicuous. Immediately, he arched an eyebrow comparing her height to the others. She looked like a dwarf next to the other girls. What was the coach doing? Height may not be everything but he swears she was barely five foot.

Tuning out Naruto fawning over Sakura, Sasuke watched her intently. His eyes did not miss the sudden interception – she was quick, he'll give her that. The audience supporting Konoha Leaves roared (Naruto was one of the loudest) and her pass allowed a tall blonde girl managed to execute a perfect layup.

"YES! FOUR POINT DIFFERENCE! C'MON SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled (right in Sasuke's ear by the way, making him elbow the blond in the ribs).

Kumo Clouds were on the offence when a flash of pink intercepted and all of the sudden, Leaves had the ball and a brunette with twin buns had scored a three.

"A TURNOVER! You see this teme, look how amazing Sakura-chan is! She's the best point guard ever!" Naruto boasted, looking extremely proud which made Sasuke scoff and roll his eyes. Thankfully, Naruto hadn't seen the blatant disrespect and had focused on the game otherwise it wouldn't have been a nice ending for the duo.

As the game went on, Naruto was actually correct for once. Haruno is a pretty decent point guard, he'd give her that. She was an all-around player, throwing threes, assisting and intercepting. She was incredibly strategic and perceptive, initiating plays that gained Konoha Leaves a 34 point lead by the fourth quarter.

The crowd was so wild within the last minute. Sasuke felt like sawing his ears off due to the riot within the stadium. It was literally like clones of Naruto sitting around him and the thought would've turned his mood sour, however, he himself was in the game. Due to the fact that this was a home game and it was a massacre (KL were well into a 60 point lead), the crowd was in a state.

With five seconds left, Sasuke saw the pink haired girl turn around and winked at a male near the front before lobbing the ball from the half court line _just as_ the buzz went off.

"MY SAKURA-CHAN DID IT! A BUZZER BEATER CAN YOU BELIEVE!" Naruto yelled, hugging Sasuke with tears forming in his eyes.

"Get off me you fucking oaf," Sasuke growled before shoving the blond off, who already grabbed his elbow and was yanking Sasuke up.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go meet Sakura-chan in the locker room!"

The brooding darker haired male frowned to himself as he followed Naruto, who easily wove through people. When Naruto suddenly stopped by the hotdog stand with the longest queue known to mankind, Sasuke felt his patience drop. The wait for a fucking hot dog took around twenty five minutes, and by then, the once packed stadium began to slowly clear out. The teams have already returned to their changing rooms and may have possibly already left by now before Naruto turned around with a shiteating grin and a fucking hotdog and continued to lead him to the _female locker rooms._

"Naruto you fucking idiot – these are girls' changing rooms," Sasuke hissed.

"Fuck off you pissy baby, I know what I'm doing," Naruto rolled his eyes and _fucking strolled in._ Sasuke resisted the urge to call the police. Or maybe his mum. "Granny Tsunade!"

The girls of KL and their coach all turned to look at the loud mouth intruder with Sasuke sulking behind him.

"Naruto, you fucking idiot. This is the female's changing rooms." The busty coach, presumably named Tsunade said in a deadpan; as if she's used to this bullshit happening regularly. Sasuke could relate.

"But I wanted to congratulate everyone! You all did great!" Naruto said, walking further into the room. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

It was at this point that he realised the pink haired girl was not only cute. She was beautiful in a sort of unconventional way. Cotton candy pink hair pulled into a long messy pony tail. A small amount of freckles lightly dusted her cheeks and the bridge of her button like nose but other than that, her skin was unblemished giving Snow White a run for her money. Her forehead was dewy with sweat and her lips were full, luscious and slightly glossed with red. She was standing in front of all the girls, closest to the woman named Tsunade; one hand on her hip and the other fanning herself with the top of her green jersey. But her eyes – the purest green eyes coated with long thick black lashes were filled with raw emotion. So expressive. Sasuke was entranced.

She should have looked like a mess. His years studying art had taught him the colour scheme and which colours complimented each other well. Pink, green and red should have clashed horribly and she should look like an eyesore – but here she was, a living embodiment of everything his art went against.

* * *

hi guys, long time no see huh? sorry for abandoning you for like four years omg

but here's another multichap fic, next chapter's going to be longer, i promise. rating may change but hope you all liked baller!sak. artist!sas will be more in depth next chap fosure

also! i'm going to be revamping all my other fics okay because i wrote them so long ago and it's just so cringy to look at so watch out for the new and improved version lads

ame x


End file.
